


Principal With No Principles

by hetalianGemini15



Series: Karma Doesn't Hate You [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd is just tired, Eli and Jonas got the flu, Family, Family Drama, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Homophobia, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mama bear Tord, Multi, Polyamory, Polyphobia, The principal is polyphobic and homophobic, Tom and Matt are said to fuck, Tord a sadistic mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/pseuds/hetalianGemini15
Summary: ~~~~~~~~~2283 wordsThis was started in the beginning of January and I lost motivation. I said that the series was over, well so much for that.Yes that does mean that oneshots are open for Karma Doesn't Hate You. Eventually there will be more of these and more for the ‘finished’ series. The oneshots can focus at any point in the first two books, I'm tempted to write a small bit on the first birthdays or something [maybe Christmas, because Tord was heavy on those holidays haha]The triplets were born February second, and the twins were born March twenty-second. The four got married November eighteenth.If someone wants to write as this family, I don't mind. All I ask is to be sent it or notified of it so I can read it.~Edd





	Principal With No Principles

“I made certain that this conference was of the utmost importance.” It wasn't ten minutes later that the door to the room was opened and a tall, dark brunette rushed into the room.

“I am so sorry that I am late. The traffic was horrible from the college.” He watched as the older gentleman behind the desk nodded and gestured for him to sit down in the chair. Taking his place, he couldn't help but be reminded of the few times he went to the principal's office in high school for fooling around and skipping classes.

“I believed that I had asked for both parents to be here for this discussion. Is there a reason why your wife hasn't joined us as of yet?” He sat straight in his chair, his right thumb and pointer finger turning the three rings on his left ring finger. The older man's words irked him a little, but he'd lightly correct the fellow's words.

“My husbands are all busy with either work or the older children. I will bring them into the loop when I get back home.” Seeing that the gent was annoyed by his explanation, he quit with his hand movements.

“Well as stated in the phone call, this conference is due to the actions of Alexander and Harvey Larsin.” He knew that it would take a while for this conference at the mention of his younger sons’ names.

“What have they done?” This wasn't going to go well, he could feel it.

“There have been reports from a multitude of staff members of both boys harassing members of our faculty.” He had to hold back from rolling his eyes, already knowing what was being talked about.

“I highly doubt that Alex and Arv would harass their teachers. Pull pranks, that's more likely. They're children, and if a small prank happens, it happens. There's no harm done.” He gave a small smile, knowing that none of the kids would do any physical harm to anyone.

“Distress and distractions mister…” How unprofessional and unprepared. How much did this principal actually know about their home life besides the names of their two youngest sons.

“Gold. My last name is Gold.”

“Mister Gold these sorts of things cause distress for teachers and distract classes of students.” He's met the teacher that cares for his sons, and she knows that if there's anything that happens to call Tord. And the only times that the boys even try to horse around is during free time or when a substitute teacher is in control.

“My partners and I have had conversations with the teacher about what happens in the classroom. The boys know what is acceptable to do and when it is acceptable, and only do anything out of norm as a joke during free time.” He was trying to keep from raising his voice, he was never the one to cause arguments if it could be helped. But his attempts at a calm explanation seemed futile, the way the older man acted showed that much.

“Well that isn't how things work here. Both boys have distressed many substitute teachers. I honestly wonder how you and your… male partners managed to legally adopt these boys.” That set him off. He always had his phone set to record in anticipation of something happening and not wanting for anyone to be hurt. He left the device in his pocket though, moving to attempt to diffuse the situation and get out of there.

“I did not come here for you to question our family situation or to insult us. I came because there was an email asking for a conference to occur. I will be taking my leave now.” Moving to stand, he collected his laptop bag from off the floor and left the room. He could hear the yelling for him to go back but he refused, asking for the two youngest boys to be let out of class for the day so he could take them home.  
~~~~~

“So how was the conference?” Getting home to find Tord with a mask over his face and empty plates in hand, he shook his head. Following the shorter dark blonde into the kitchen, he leaned against the counter.

“That bad huh? Maybe I should've gone with you.” Shaking his head, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Tord going at it with the school principal.

“You're busy taking care of Eli and Teddy. And anyway, it probably wouldn't have helped much if you had come.” Hearing a door open down the hall, he glanced over to his husband. “Is Tom home early?”

“Both of them got home only a little before you did. They took a shower so don't be surprised if the bathroom is a mess. I'll be back in a few minutes if you want to think of how to explain what happened to the three of us.” Nodding, he watched as Tord hurried off to make sure that their two oldest son's were resting so they'd get better quicker. Kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his suit jacket, he went to put them by the front door as he waited.

“So Tord mentioned the meeting not going well. What happened?” Sighing, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and selected the timestamp surrounding the meeting.

“Just a warning, I walked out of the meeting. I left before it was formally finished. I want Tord in here before I begin the audio.” The three of them waited, Matt running his fingers through his damp hair. Yeah it was more than obvious that those two fucked in the shower, so much for it being clean. The moment Tord entered the room again, Edd began the audio playback, each word hitting the air. As the last words played before the audio ended, he watched as Tom took hold of the device and saved the audio file before sending it to his own device.

“We are so sorry that you had to go through all of that alone, I can just imagine how much you were holding back. I'm so proud of you for keeping your calm for as long as you did, we all know that if any of the three of us had been in your place that that man would've been on the missing persons lists.” He smiled softly as Tom pulled him into a hug, Matt and Tord both joining it after a moment.

“And since we have the audio saved we can pursue legal action. That was undeniably rude and disrespectful of the principal.” He nodded as Matt spoke, noticing a glint in Tord's silver eyes that he hadn't seen in years.

“Legally adopt my ass. All five of those hyper tornadoes came out of me, and if someone doesn't like that they're going to have to say it to my face.” He was quick to lift up the protective ‘mummy’ bear of the house, kissing each faded scar and blemish on the shortest's face and neck.

“I'll take care of the legality and contact my lawyer on the matter. Matt, aren't you going to go pick up Lilalynn from school?” The ginger jumped at the mention, rushing to grab his shoes and coat.

“Matt! Don't you think you're forgetting something?” He laughed as he held the car keys that had been left on the counter, still holding Tord against his chest with the other hand. Matt ran back into the kitchen, taking the keys and pecking each of them on the lips before running out of the house.

“So who's going to tell him that he's wearing Tom's shirt which shows the hickeys on his neck.” The words from the dark blonde made the three of them laugh, Tom leaving to go place a phone call and Tord going to make sure Elijah and Jonas were resting. Looked like they were going to get what they were deserved.  
~~~~~

“What is this if I can ask?” The front secretary looked at the grouping of letters she was handed. He had stopped by the children's school on his way home to drop off the six envelopes, five with notices and the sixth meant to be given to the board of directors stating that there was a lawsuit filed.

“One is addressed to the board of directors. The other five are notes of absence for our five children staying that they will not be attending school until something is done. All the information is in the letter meant for the board.” Watching the woman sort the letters, he saw her motion for him to keep quiet for a few moments as she dialed a number onto the phone. It was then that he sent a text under the counter asking any of his partners to join him at the school so he wouldn't be dealing with this situation alone.

“The principal would like to speak with you mister Gold. Something about an interrupted meeting.” His eyes widened a bit before he kept his standing.

“He will have to speak to our lawyer before he can speak to anyone in our household. I would like to pull all my kids from class.” The desk worker had her eyes wide, taking his ID before requesting all five kids for an early dismissal. It wasn't even a minute later that the three oldest entered the office, the principal moving to stop the younger two from following.

“Not a chance you two. In my office, now.” He grit his teeth before taking a breath, he could feel his phone vibrate in his hand. That's good, he wouldn't be alone for this.

“Sir they were called down for an early dismissal.” He appreciated how the desk worker was trying to keep a confrontation from happening. He could hear the swinging doors open behind him, and the reactions from the triplets told him who was behind him.

“I heard. I have contacted child protective services on this man.” What did he just say. The entire office went silent, and he watched as Harvey and Alexander ran to Tord before moving to hide behind Matt. Good choice kids, wouldn't trust your mum right now.

“On what basis have you contacted child protective services? None of us have put our children in any form of danger. As far as I know, the most danger any of these kids have been in were caused by complete strangers before they were even born.” Wow, Tord was actually talking. Tom was standing back a few steps from Tord, on the phone with who I guessed was the lawyer. Matt held a camcorder that was recording the ordeal. That's good.

“And who are you to ask? All five children will be taken back to the adoption centers they were removed from.” Tord stepped forward and he had to move closer to his husband so he'd be able to hold the shorter back. He didn't want Tord to get them into trouble for physically fighting the man.

“I'm their mum. All because my visible gender is male does not prove anything about my internal biology. If you want to know who I was known as or see pictures I'd suggest searching my name. It's spelled T-o-r-d L-a-r-s-i-n.” He could see the dangerous glint in Tord's silver eyes, grabbing the shorter's wrist. It was a few moments later that both the police and child protective services arrived, the desk secretary having called the former before getting into contact with the board of directors. He knew that the entire school had been placed on lockdown due to the confrontation.

“What's the issue here?” Himself and Tord had been taken outside and over to one police car by an officer, watching as the principal was taken to another to be questioned as well. The persons from child protective services were talking with Matt and Tom, trying to understand what was asked of them.

“I came to pick up all five of our children from school and drop off notes for each. We are suing the school as well as the principal due to discrimination and rude remarks.” The officer nodded before glancing to Tord who was near hyperventilating.

“Please don't take me again. Don't take me from my family. Not again. Not again.” The dark blonde was pale and speaking softly, lightly rocking back and forth. Reaching over to pull the other into his lap, he kissed Tord's forehead and rubbed his back.

“Hey don't worry, they're not going to take you love. Breathe evenly and calm down. You don't want to pass out do you?” He could watch as Tord calmed down, the officer having left to put the story together with the other officers and the service workers. Tom and Matt came over after a few more moments, helping to calm Tord down as the officer returned.

“Your grouping is free to go, there was nothing wrong with your response and after a background check the only thing of note was mister Larsin's previous affiliation with the Red Army. The other party involved is being detained on numerous charges.” He couldn't help the small grin, kissing Tord's cheek and jaw before he got out of where he was sitting.

The kids were out of school for one hectic week, Tom managing to stay home to help Tord with all five. The trial came and went, Mark and Jon watching the elementary schoolers while the four of us were at the courthouse. The previous elementary principal was fined and sentenced to thirty days in prison and two years of community service for the false accusations and hate speech.

So much for principals having principles.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> 2283 words
> 
> This was started in the beginning of January and I lost motivation. I said that the series was over, well so much for that.
> 
> Yes that does mean that oneshots are open for Karma Doesn't Hate You. Eventually there will be more of these and more for the ‘finished’ series. The oneshots can focus at any point in the first two books, I'm tempted to write a small bit on the first birthdays or something [maybe Christmas, because Tord was heavy on those holidays haha]
> 
> The triplets were born February second, and the twins were born March twenty-second. The four got married November eighteenth.
> 
> If someone wants to write as this family, I don't mind. All I ask is to be sent it or notified of it so I can read it.  
> ~Edd


End file.
